


Slow Morning

by Phoenix_before_the_flame



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_before_the_flame/pseuds/Phoenix_before_the_flame
Summary: Sometimes the morning can be slow for more reasons than you'd think.





	Slow Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Just passing through with a drabble request from tumblr! As usual hope you guys enjoy, leave kudos and comments!

Natsu was trapped. And he had been for quite some time.

The sleep was light as the hours drew to morning, eyes easily sliding open to catch the sun's first curious rays peeking through the windows.

His throat tickled, the yawn that was bubbling up hitched in his dry throat, coming out as the quietest cough that he could muster and yet, it still managed echo about the bedroom.

At least to his overly sharp ears anyways.

Natsu stiffened beneath the sheets, listening keenly for a reaction.

Her breath huffed out warm against his shoulder, a cold nose rubbing between his shoulder blades was the only response Natsu got with a breathy murmur.

And a leg shifted higher in the small of his back. He grumbled weakly, trying to shift so that her knee wasn't digging at him but the other leg slung over his hip and the arm curled against his chest kept him locked in place.

And Lucy had the gall to complain about how _he_ slept, honestly. If anything, this was worse than how he clung to her some nights. But at least he never has a problem with admitting that he clings. It might've been rare for her but she should at least admit it.

Happy pawed lightly at Natsu's stomach, ears twitching wildly as he dreamed, probably of that wolf that jumped him a few weeks ago. He told Natsu that he'd been having nightmares about it.

Happy shifted closer, a squeaky growl let out against Natsu's skin, burrowing his face with a shiver. Yup, definitely the wolf nightmare again.

Absently Natsu settled his hand on Happy's back, rubbing soothing circles until the exceed's shuddering breaths evened out and murmured something about evil dogs.

His lip quirked up in satisfaction, eyes trained on the brightening horizon. Already Natsu saw the first birds flitting past wispy clouds.

Cautiously he stretched out a cramped leg and sighed at the sweet relief.

Always there to help with a nightmare, Natsu mused. His throat tickled with another cough but he held it down. It was the only times Happy ever clung to him in rest.

He never really knew when Lucy had nightmares though. The thought made him scrunch his nose slightly, maybe after she woke or throughout the day he'd figure something was up but he never quite knew for sure to tell.

Behind him Lucy shuddered, whispering lost words into his back, fingers curling into a ball. _Maybe_, he thought, _maybe she was like Happy when it came to nightmares, and she just didn't want to say._"

Natsu....?" The soft, sleepy purr barely sounded in the room but it made him perk slightly, pulling his eyes away from the sunrise to rest on Happy, the exceed blearily uncurling himself from Natsu.

'Hey bud." Natsu whispered, smoothing down the fur between his ears. "How come you're up so early?"

"My brain told me to get up even though i didn't want to." He didn't bother to stifle his yawn as he stretched, paws splayed wide before flopping forward on the mattress, looking quite annoyed with himself.

"I dunno why you like waking up so early." Happy grumbled. Natsu shrugged weakly with a grin. "Old habit." He replied simply.

Happy glared at him with still sleepy eyes, unamused at his response. Suddenly he stood with a tired flick of his tail and tottered awkwardly over to the edge of the bed. 

Natsu watched with a snicker as his little partner tried to shuffle off the bed, slipping on the sheets before successfully pushing himself off the edge.

His tired glare was still there as he peered back over the side of the bed at Natsu. "Well you better take it back from me cause i don't like it one bit. How long are you gonna just lie there anyways?"

Natsu hesitated in his answer when he felt Lucy's grip tighten on his shoulder, her soft whimper gracing his ears.

"Just a little bit longer i guess." He carefully covered Lucy's hand with his own, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb til he felt her tension ease, sinking into the mattress and taking Natsu with her.

Happy rolled his eyes at Natsu, another deep yawn leaving him as he pushed the door open and stumbled out of the bedroom. "Whatever, i'm gonna go make some breakfast. Don't complain when you come there's bacon left." And the door clicked shut behind him.

Natsu was trapped. And he had been for quite some time, and probably will be for much longer.

But he didn't mind if it meant that he was helping.


End file.
